Linked
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: "Berarti … namaku sekarang … Mayuzumi Seijuro?"/"Senang sekali ya, Sei? Dulu kan kau sering bilang kau ingin punya kakak?"/"Kau bohong."/"Tidak, Senpai. Sungguh."/Cinta terlarang di antara mereka tumbuh tanpa terkendali. Dan yang Seijuro tahu, ayahnya dan Chihiro mungkin telah berbahagia di Amerika sana. MayuAkaNiji, implisit smut. Gift fic for Mikazuki & Yuna.


Prang!

"Sudah kukatakan, ini semua adalah salahmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Bercerminlah! Lihat dirimu sendiri!"

"Unh …"

Seijuro kecil berguling di atas ranjangnya, matanya bergerak terbuka mendengar kegaduhan dari lantai bawah.

"Hayato, untuk terakhir kalinya!"

"Kau sendiri yang melanggar apa yang kau ucapkan setahun lalu!"

Tangan pucat bocah itu meraih ujung selimut, menariknya ke atas hingga menutupi dada.

"Kalau begini terus, lebih baik kita berpisah saja!"

"Hah, bukankah sudah dari awal kukatakan begitu, Sayaka?"

Terbangun di pagi buta oleh dialog keras orang tuanya bukan hal baru lagi bagi Seijuro.

Pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya sudah menjadi hal yang rutin dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Seijuro kecil tak tahu persis sejak kapan hal ini terjadi. Yang samar ia ingat, beberapa waktu lalu, ketika ia terbangun hingga larut malam menunggu kepulangan ibunya, ayahnya telah terlelap. Ibunya, wanita cantik berambut merah itu membuka kenop pintu rumah selepas jam dua belas, ketika Seijuro sudah mulai mengangguk-angguk menahan kantuk.

Yang Seijuro ingat, sang ibu seketika menggendongnya dan mengelus kepalanya, lalu membawanya ke kamar dan mendekapnya hingga ia juga tertidur pulas.

Lalu keesokan harinya, Ayah memecahkan vas bunga besar di ruang keluarga sembari meneriaki ibunya.

Kemudian pertengkaran itu berlajut tanpa henti, hingga sekarang.

Hayato, ayahnya, memang bukan seorang yang halus perilakunya. Ia adalah pria stoik yang tegas, cermat, cenderung pendiam, namun sangat berbahaya bila diprovokasi sedemikian rupa. Tubuhnya tegap, rambutnya sangat halus, dan berwarna hitam kelam. Ada beberapa garis keriput di wajahnya, menegaskan usianya yang tak lagi muda. Ia bekerja sebagai direktur utama di sebuah cabang perusahaan internasional, karenanya menopang masalah ekonomi keluarga bukanlah hal rumit untuknya.

Sebaliknya, Sayaka, ibu Seijuro, adalah putri tunggal sebuah keluarga konglomerat di Kyoto. Orang bilang senyumnya semanis sinar rembulan, dan tutur kata halus serta rupa yang elok menambah pesonanya. Perawakannya sedang dengan rambut semerah rubi memanjang hingga pinggang. Dan walau usianya telah mendekati akhir tiga puluhan, orang pasti takkan percaya ketika ia menyebutkan usia aslinya.

"Seijuro, Nak,"

Bocah delapan tahun itu perlahan membuka mata, lalu menatap bingung ibunya.

"Ibu?"

"Ayo, bangun. Kau harus ikut Ibu."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke rumah kita yang baru. Kita takkan tinggal di sini lagi, Seijuro."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Ibu berkata demikian. Sekarang belum saatnya kau tahu. Ayo, Nak, bangun. Kita harus cepat."

"Baiklah, pergi saja kau! Pergi dan bawa anakmu!"

"Dia adalah anak kita, Demi Tuhan!"

"Anak kita? Kau bercanda! Jangan-jangan sperma yang membentuknya adalah milik Mayuzumi juga, hah? Dasar kau wanita jalang!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Tangan ibunya menutupi kedua telinganya, membuat Seijuro tak dapat leluasa mendengar dialog kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia temukan tangannya dalam genggaman kuat sang ibu, koper di tangan lain, dan mereka berjalan cepat menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir dekat gerbang perumahan. Seorang pria tinggi berambut kelabu berdiri dekat kap, menatap mereka.

"Ia adalah ayah barumu, Nak. Namanya Araki, Mayuzumi Araki."

Sang ibu memberitahunya ketika mereka telah dalam jarak dua langkah saja. Seijuro mendongak, dan ayah barunya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Mayuzumi…." Seijuro menggigit bibir. "Berarti … namaku sekarang … Mayuzumi Seijuro?"

"Tidak," Sayaka memotong. "Namamu adalah Akashi Seijuro."

**.:xxx:.**

"Chihiro. ini Seijuro. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah adikmu."

"Senang sekali ya, Sei? Dulu kan kau sering bilang kau ingin punya kakak?"

Ketika manik kelabu itu bertemu dengan merah, Seijuro merasakan darahnya berdesir oleh suatu emosi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah putra dari ayah tirinya, dan kini adalah kakak tirinya. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua dari Seijuro. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Rambutnya sewarna perak. Dan matanya ... pupilnya begitu kecil hingga tak tampak sama sekali, tetapi kelabu monokrom menghiasi irisnya. Bibirnya tipis namun penuh, dan salah satu ujungnya sedikit tertarik untuk membentuk apa yang Seijuro pikir adalah sebuah senyuman.

"Aku tak menyangka suamimu benar-benar membiarkanmu pergi, dasar pria tak tahu ber-"

"Ssh, Araki, kita sudah berjanji takkan membicarakan hal ini di depan anak-anak."

"Perkenalkan. Akashi Seijuro. Delapan tahun."

Sedikit ragu, Seijuro mengulurkan tangan.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sepuluh tahun."

Di luar dugaannya, kakak tirinya itu membungkuk dan merengkuhnya, menariknya dalam pelukan erat.

"Senang sekali akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan adik tiriku. Panggil aku _nii-san_, ya, Seijuro?"

Dalam kekagetan dan kehangatan pelukan sang kakak, wajah Seijuro merona. Baru pertama kali ini, ada seseorang selain ibunya, yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu penuh sayang.

"Baik, _nii-san_."

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

**Linked **by** Rheyna Rosevelt **

I own nothing but this fanfiction (and OCs)

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

**Warning**:

**Incest** | Uke!Akashi | non-basketball centric!AU | Alternate Reality | **possible OOC**  
Implisit smut | OCs | Three-shot | possible plothole | **alur cerita cepat**

**.**

Gift fic for** Mikazuki Hikari **& **Yuna Seijuurou**

.

.

_Tanjoubi omedetou~_

.

**.:xxx:.**

"Ayo ikut aku, Sei. Kuantar ke kamar kita."

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Chihiro melangkah menuju kamarnya. Seijuro bukan seorang pembangkang, karenanya ia tahu adiknya itu pasti telah mengikutinya.

Seijuro sendiri tak memiliki niatan untuk bertingkah aneh-aneh. Manik rubinya melihat ibunya tengah dalam dialog serius dengan ayah tirinya, yang ia tahu takkan berakhir dalam waktu singkat. Selagi menunggu mereka selesai, Seijuro menganggap tak ada salahnya berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah barunya ini bersama kakaknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Seijuro membuat catatan mental: ayah tirinya adalah seorang yang sangat sederhana. Interior rumah mereka hanya dihias dengan dekor sederhana. Bagus, namun tak glamor. Posisi-posisinya juga rapi, membuat rumah dua tingkat ini tampak lebih luas lagi.

"Maaf ya, rumahku mungkin tidak semewah rumahmu."

Chihiro membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Memang tidak. Karena sekarang, ini rumah kita."

Mendengarnya, Chihiro tersenyum. Cara Seijuro berbicara entah mengapa membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Ini, kamar kita."

Begitu Chihiro membuka pintu, hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benak Seijuro.

Buku. Ada banyak sekali buku.

Chihiro mengerling, "Berantakan, ya?"

Sang adik menggeleng, "Sejujurnya, ini rapi sekali."

Memang benar. Kamar ini sangat luas, bahkan masih tersisa seperempat ruangan yang kosong tak ditempati furnitur. Satu unit ranjang bertingkat di sudut ruangan, dua set meja belajar, dan lemari pakaian di seberangnya. Di sisi lain ruangan adalah sejumlah rak buku berbagai ukuran lengkap dengan isinya. Dekat pintu, terdapat sebuah sofa panjang dan meja kopi kecil, juga _home theatre _mini. Separuh lantai ruangan ditutupi karpet berwarna merah, separuh lagi dibiarkan berupa keramik kelabu yang dingin ketika Seijuro berpijak di atasnya.

Melihat Seijuro hanya diam, Chihiro mengambil langkah duluan dan menarik lengan adiknya. "Ayo, masuk."

Jendela kaca berdaun ganda yang ditutupi tirai putih berenda ada di samping ranjang. Begitu masuk, Seijuro mendekatinya, lalu melongok keluar.

"Kamar ini menghadap ke arah halaman depan," Chihiro berucap seraya bersandar di samping Seijuro. "Aku telah meminta Ayah menambahkan beberapa perabotan untukmu. Bagaimana … menurutmu?"

Tak seperti kelihatannya, rupanya Chihiro tak terlalu pendiam. Seijuro mengerling, lalu memberi senyum manis.

"Aku suka."

Chihiro tahu harusnya ia tak bereaksi seperti ini, tetapi rona merah terlanjur menjalar panas ke pipi melihat senyum itu terpatri.

"Um, tetapi …"

"Y-ya?" Chihiro tergagap.

"Ada banyak sekali buku."

"Ah. Tentu saja. Aku suka sekali dengan sastra, karenanya kukumpulkan lagi buku-buku yang menarik bagiku dan kurapikan. Kau tahu, suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi novelis."

Itulah mimpi pertama yang Chihiro perdengarkan pada adiknya.

"Begitu…."

"Dan kau, Seijuro? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seijuro tak menjawab.

Namun Chihiro melangkah maju dan merengkuh tubuh adiknya, lalu mencium dahi pucat itu lembut.

"Apapun itu, aku yakin kau bisa mencapainya."

Kelegaan menyeruak ketika Chihiro melepas adiknya, dan melihat getir yang semula terpulas pada wajah menawan itu kini berganti kebingungan.

"_Nii-san_ yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku percaya padamu. Sejak pertama melihatmu, kulihat kau punya kemampuan untuk mewujudkan apa yang kau inginkan," Chihiro menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Sei? Nampaknya kau ini penyihir. Sihirmu membuatku merasa sayang padamu, sekalipun sebelumnya kita belum pernah bertemu."

Seijuro berkedip.

"Chihiro nii-san benar-benar menyayangiku?"

"Tentu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya."

"'Hanya' itu?"

Kelabu menatap rubi dalam-dalam.

Rubi membalasnya, dan dua bibir memulas senyum di saat bersamaan.

Cinta mereka bisu, namun nyata.

**.:xxx:.**

Empat tahun telah Seijuro lalui bersama keluarga barunya. Dalam empat tahun itu pula, ia mencicipi kehangatan keluarga yang semestinya.

Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahun kelima belas Chihiro, ibu mereka, Sayaka, meninggal dunia.

Kesedihan menyelimuti keluarga itu, tentu saja. Namun baik sang kepala keluarga, kakak, maupun Seijuro sendiri tak membiarkan aura muram menyelimuti keluarga mereka terlalu lama.

Mereka tahu, yang Sayaka inginkan adalah agar ketiganya dapat hidup bahagia walau dengan kepergiannya.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Seijuro mengangkat nampan teh dan bergegas menghampiri sang kakak. "Bagaimana harimu, Nii-san? Chihiro-nii pasti lelah, duduklah dulu."

Sang kakak menurut, ia duduk di salah satu sofa. Setelah meletakkan teh di atas meja ruang tamu, Seijuro menuju ke balik punggung sang kakak dan mulai memijat pundaknya.

Chihiro mendesah kecil, sebelum menarik lengan Seijuro dan mencium pipi sang adik mesra.

"Ch-Chihiro-nii!"

Genap tiga belas tahun, Akashi Seijuro diterima di sekolah menengah paling bergengsi di Kyoto: Teiko, sementara Chihiro duduk di kelas tiga di sekolah yang sama, tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk sekolah tinggi impiannya, Rakuzan.

"Ada apa, Sei?"

"Ah, Nii-san…. Aku tahu ini memalukan tapi, ahem, aku butuh bantuanmu mengerjakan tes logika ini. Seharusnya siswa tingkat tiga sudah biasa menghadapi soal seperti ini, bukan? Atau kakakku tersayang ini tak cukup pintar untuk—ow!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sini, mana soalnya?"

Seijuro terkekeh kecil. Hanya pada kakaknya lah ia bisa bebas berekspresi.

"Hmm, cuma soal sepele begini saja kau tak bisa mengerjakan. Katanya absolut?"

"Nii-san sudah berjanji takkan membicarakan ke-absolut-anku."

"Oke, oke. Ah, tapi sebagai imbalannya, aku ingin kau yang memasak makan malam hari ini. Aku lelah."

"Baik, baik."

Atau pada suatu kesempatan di sekolah mereka. Chihiro dan Seijuro nyaris tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Oi, Mayuzumi," Imayoshi Shoichi menyentil dahi Chihiro. "Malaikat kecilmu, tuh, menunggu di depan kelas."

Chihiro tak membalas, hanya melirik ke arah pintu selama beberapa saat sebelum melesat keluar ketika melihat sosok Seijuro cemberut padanya.

"Nii-san sudah janji akan makan bekal bersama di halaman belakang sekolah. Lupa?"

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi aku terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugas. Jangan cemberut begitu, kau ingin aku menggigit pipimu?"

"Nii-san!"

Sementara itu, ayah mereka, Mayuzumi Araki bekerja makin giat. Bahkan sering ia lembur dan tak pulang hingga pagi buta keesokan harinya, meninggalkan Chihiro dan Seijuro sendirian di rumah.

Seperti malam ini. Ketika orang tua mereka tengah pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin, Seijuro?"

"Nnn," pemuda itu mengangguk mantap, matanya menatap sang kakak yang memerangkapnya dari atas. "Lakukan, Nii-san."

Chihiro tersenyum halus. Ia menunduk di samping telinga Seijuro dan berbisik pelan, "Baiklah," lalu meniup lubang telinga Seijuro lembut.

Pemuda itu bergidik. Darahnya terasa berdesir, begitu pula dengan organ intimnya.

"N-nii-san.…"

"Sssh," Chihiro melepas sabuk jubah mandi yang dikenakan adiknya, lalu menyibak bagian kerah dan menelusuri leher jenjang berkulit pucat tersebut. Ia menunduk lagi dan bibirnya menghisap kulit Seijuro, sedikit menggigit, sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan menjilatnya beberapa kali.

Ia sedikit menjauhkan diri dan menatap hasil karyanya–sebuah _kissmark_, Seijuro yang terengah dengan rona muka teramat merah, dan desahan lembut yang meluncur mulus memintanya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Mmh … Y-yaah…."

Chihiro menjilat bibir. Ia kembali menunduk untuk memanjakan tubuh Seijuro.

"Nii-san … ja-jangan berhenti…."

"Mmh?"

"Te-teruskan…." Seijuro memerintah. "Lakukan lagi, _nii-san_…."

"Seijuro…."

"A-aaah! Hyaaah!"

Pinggangnya menghentak kasar, terkejut.

"Begini, hnn? K-akh-kau suka?"

"Ahh! I-iya, nii-saaan! Umm! Nnhh-"

Desahan yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya makin keras, makin menuntut.

"S-Seijuro, p-panggil namaku!"

Teriakan keduanya tanpa ditahan lagi. Seluruh aksi intim mereka lakukan tanpa ditahan.

"Kkhh—hahh! Aaah! A-aku … t-tak b-bisaa…."

"Seijuro!"

"Ch-Chihiro-nii! Ahhh!"

Malam itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu ungkapan cinta mereka.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chihiro-nii."

Chihiro menaikkan selimut sang adik dan mengecup dahi pemuda yang tengah mengigau itu.

"Tidak akan pernah, Sayang. Tidak akan."

**.:xxx:.**

Cinta terlarang antara kedua bersaudara itu tumbuh.

Memang hubungan darah mereka hanya terjalin dari sang ibu, tetapi Chihiro dan Seijuro tak peduli.

Mayuzumi Araki sendiri tak mengetahui hal ini, karena keduanya menjaganya begitu rapat, walau terkadang ciuman kecil di pipi, dahi, dan bibir masih terjadi di sela-sela waktu luang.

Lalu setahun kemudian;

"Ke mana Seijuro?"

Chihiro yang kini berusia lima belas tahun telah beberapa kali mengitari rumahnya yang megah, mencari sosok kecil bersurai merah yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Menanyakannya langsung pada sang kepala keluarga, mungkin adalah keputusan terbaik.

"Ke panti asuhan."

Mata kelabunya yang tanpa ekspresi mendongak, menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ayah mengirimnya ke panti asuhan."

Walau tak memperlihatkannya, namun sebenarnya Chihiro terperangah.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena setelah ini, kita akan pindah ke luar negeri."

Ah. Jadi keputusan ayahnya untuk pindah ke Amerika itu bukan kelakar belaka.

"Itu tak menjelaskan, Ayah. Kita bisa tinggal bertiga di Amerika."

"Tidak. Seijuro tak memiliki nama keluarga Mayuzumi. Kita akan mengalami banyak kesulitan di Amerika nanti karena hal ini."

"Kalau begitu, ganti saja namanya!"

"Sayaka tak mengizinkanku. Sampai hari terakhirnya, ia memintaku untuk menjaga nama keluarganya pada Seijuro."

"Aku tak mau pergi tanpa Seijuro!"

"Nak, ayolah! Kau ini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, berhenti bersikap kekanakan! Lagipula Seijuro itu bukan siapa-siapamu!"

Chihiro terdiam.

**.:xxx:.**

"Oi, Akashi!" Aomine Daiki merangkul pundak Seijuro dengan akrab, "Sudah berapa cewek yang kau gaet selama dua tahun kau bersekolah di Teiko, hah?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap bermarga Aomine ini sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak berusia sepuluh tahun. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Umurnya sebaya dengan Seijuro, dan hobinya adalah bermain basket.

Mata emas Kise Ryota berbinar mendengar topik favoritnya disebut, dan ia mendongak dalam ketertarikan. "Aaah, iya! Aku juga ingin tahu! Akashicchi jarang sekali bicara tentang perempuan, sih~"

Kise adalah model remaja yang kini namanya tengah naik daun selepas membintangi sebuah iklan produk busana ternama. Ia bukan penghuni panti asuhan, melainkan sahabat dekat Aomine dan Momoi, dan seringkali menghabiskan waktu luangnya dari sekolah dan karir untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya di panti asuhan.

Seorang gadis yang sebelumnya duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil menyisir rambutnya menoleh. Manik sewarna persiknya mengerut kesal. "Kalian ini! Nggak sopan membicarakan perempuan seperti itu, tahu!"

Momoi Satsuki bisa dibilang adalah saudari angkat Aomine. Keduanya telah bersama sejak kecil. Sama seperti Aomine, ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, sementara ayahnya karena sakit keras. Sikapnya yang lebih dewasa dari Aomine membuatnya menganggap diri sendiri sebagai kakak Aomine.

Daiki melirik Satsuki, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Sudah sudah, Satsuki, nggak usah ngamuk segala. Nanti nggak kupinjemin bukunya Tetsu, lho."

Pipi gemuk itu langsung merona merah. "Ih! Dai-chan apa-apaan, sih?! Biasa aja, kali!"

"Hahaha, bohong! Bilang saja kalau suka~ Satsuki kan sukanya sama yang kalem-kalem macam Tetsu~"

"Memang benar! Makanya aku nggak pernah suka cowok bringasan seperti Dai-chan!"

"Hah? Tetsu? Tetsuyacchi bukannya cewek, ya? Kok Momocchi suka sama cew-"

Buku novel Momoi melayang menabrak dahi Kise dengan keras.

"KISE-KUN APA-APAAN! TETSU-KUN ITU COWOK TULEN, TAHU!"

"Hah, darimana kamu tahu kalau Tetsu itu cowok tulen, Satsuki? Hayooo~ Jangan-jangan sudah pernah lihat, ya?"

"Dai-chan pikirannya kotor! Iiih! Akashi-kun, marahin dia!"

"Daiki."

"Aaah, Kaisar sudah berbicara. Sebaiknya aku diam."

Selama ia bersekolah di SMP Teiko, memang Seijuro tenar di kalangan kaum hawa. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menduduki posisi _top rank _paralel dan _top scorer _klub futsal dan basket Teikou. Namanya sering dielu-elukan, juga diteriakkan dengan penuh semangat oleh para gadis muda.

Tapi Seijuro tak tertarik pada mereka.

Bila ditanya mengapa, satu: bayang-bayang kekasih pertamanya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sebenarnya masih belum bisa hilang dari benaknya.

Ah, Seijuro masih mengingat keluarga Mayuzumi?

Tentu saja jawabannya; ya.

Tak lama setelah ia diterima masuk di Teiko, sang ayah mengajaknya bicara empat mata. Ia meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semua yang perlu ia ketahui. Seijuro hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menatap manik kelabu yang identik dengan milik putera kandungnya itu dengan tatapan nanar.

_"Tugas dari kantor memaksaku untuk pindah ke Amerika selama beberapa tahun. Aku berniat mengajak kalian berdua untuk tinggal bersama di sana, tetapi ada satu kendala. Namamu bukan Mayuzumi, Nak, dan hal itu akan menyulitkan kami nantinya. Karenanya, jadilah anak baik dan tinggal di panti asuhan, ya?"_

Seijuro tak tahu apakah itu dusta atau fakta, tetapi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengemas barang-barangnya, lalu mengikuti sang ayah menuju rumah sederhana yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Dan semua itu terjadi ketika Chihiro masih belum pulang.

Seijuro bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Yang ia tahu, Chihiro dan ayahnya sekarang mungkin telah bahagia di Amerika sana.

Lalu, dua; … sebenarnya Seijuro tengah tertarik pada seseorang.

Dan seseorang itu dulunya adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa Teiko, kapten tim basket Teiko, dan _top rank _parallel. Kini ia telah lulus dan menjadi siswa di SMA Rakuzan, SMA paling prestisius di daerah Kyoto.

Seijuro hanya tahu nama depannya: Shuuzo.

Memang aneh baginya tak mengetahui nama keluarga mantan siswa nomor satu di sekolahnya, tetapi Seijuro memang dasarnya seorang yang tak acuh pada hal yang tak berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Daiki, kau belajar?"

"Kenapa nadamu begitu, oi, Akashi?! Aku kan bukan sepertimu yang jenius. Kalau tak belajar, mana bisa aku lulus?"

Benar, sebentar lagi adalah ujian kelulusan SMP Teiko.

"Luar biasa. Aku tahu suatu hari nanti pikiranmu akan tumbuh dewasa."

"Haha, yah, begitulah. Sebenarnya berbekal kemampuan basketku saja gerbang Touou bisa kujebol, tapi Satsuki-"

"Ah, cukup. Aku tak perlu tahu apa yang Satsuki gunakan untuk mengancammu agar mau belajar."

"DIA MENGANCAM AKAN MENYEBARKAN FOTOKU DULU SAAT PANTATKU DICUBIT LOBSTER. AKASHI, TOLONG AKU DARI CEWEK TENGIK ITU!"

"DAI-CHAN, AKU DENGAR, LHO!"

Seijuro hanya tersenyum.

**.:xxx:.**

Seijuro menyelesaikan ujian kelulusannya dengan mudah. Berbekal nilainya yang maksimal, Seijuro bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa di Rakuzan.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo, dan aku adalah Ketua Dewan Siswa di SMA Rakuzan. Dengan ini, aku menyambut para siswa baru dan mengucapkan selamat atas diterimanya kalian di sekolah ini. Terima kasih."

Tepuk tangan para siswa baru riuh menggema di dalam aula _indoor _SMA Rakuzan, tetapi Seijuro tak ikut-ikutan.

Ah, Nijimura.

Jadi nama keluarganya Nijimura.

Seijuro memutar otak. Rasanya ia pernah tahu nama itu.

Tetapi nama bukan masalah lagi begitu ia menyelam dalam lingkungan sekolah yang sesungguhnya.

Walau tak acuh pada sekitar, tetapi Seijuro termasuk siswa proaktif di sekolahnya. Beberapa komunitas ia ikuti. Seperti klub basket, Dewan Siswa, klub futsal, dan sejumlah lainnya.

Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia ikuti membawanya bertatap muka dengan Nijimura Shuuzo lebih sering dari biasanya.

Dan Seijuro mulai mengamati kakak kelasnya itu. Tampangnya, tubuhnya, gerak-geriknya, cara bicaranya…..

Saat latihan basket, saat istirahat, saat makan siang, saat rapat Dewan Siswa.…

"Kau punya masalah denganku?"

Seijuro berkedip. Terkejut. Ia tengah bersandar pada dinding perpustakaan, tangan menahan terbuka sebuah novel tipis yang sebenarnya tak terlalu menarik baginya, lalu tiba-tiba pemuda yang menjadi objek tatapannya selama lima menit menerjang ke arahnya.

"T-tidak."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menatapku terus sejak aku masuk perpustakaan?"

Seisi perpustakaan seketika hening, seluruh mata menatap mereka penuh ketertarikan.

Seijuro melirik ke kanan, ke arah tangan Shuuzo barusan menggebrak dinding di belakangnya dan kini mempersempit ruang geraknya.

Shuuzo menelengkan kepala, sebelah alis terangkat.

"Hm?"

Seijuro menelan ludah.

"Mungkin hanya perasaan _senpai _saja."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu berdecak sebal. Seijuro makin gusar atas tatapan orang-orang.

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

Shuuzo makin mendekat. Tubuh Seijuro merepet ke dinding.

"Sen-"

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak, Senpai. Sungguh."

"Kau menatapku terus sedari tadi, Akashi."

Seijuro hendak membalas lagi, tetapi lalu ia menggigit bibir dan melirik ke belakang Shuuzo. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan bibirnya yang sudah merengut makin tertekuk melihat tatapan para siswa tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Kalian lihat apa?" gertaknya.

Beberapa kepala seketika berpaling, berpura-pura mendiskusikan tugas atau mencari buku yang sejatinya sudah ketemu. Perpustakaan seketika dipenuhi suara berisik lagi begitu Shuuzo menyalak, dan Seijuro menyimpan decak kagum dalam hati.

"Dan kau," sang kapten tim basket Rakuzan memicingkan matanya pada Seijuro kembali. "Temui aku di ruang Ketua Dewan Siswa, hari ini sepulang sekolah."

Seijuro mengangguk pasif.

Tersenyum kecil, Shuuzo menarik dirinya yang makin lama makin condong ke arah Seijuro.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergilah."

"Baik."

Seijuro tak berlari, namun melangkah cepat keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ngapain kau tersenyum misterius begitu? Mengerikan, tahu."

Shogo Haizaki mencibirnya dari belakang. Pemuda yang memang sudah lama dekat dengan Shuuzo ini memang terkadang membuntuti sahabat sejak SMP-nya.

"Aah, tidak."

Shogo mengangkat sebelah alis, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi walau benaknya telah menyusun sebuah strategi.

**.**

**.**

**[Tbc]**

_**Preview for Soon:**_

.

.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan semuanya. Memohon padaku sampai kau tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara apapun selama seminggu."

.

"Namamu Akashi Seijuro? Kemarilah sebentar."

.

.

"Chi … hiro-nii–"

.

.

.

"Kau putra Nijimura Hayato?"

**AN: **Setelah sekian lama hiatus dari FFn, saya kembali :))

Sebenarnya ini bingung mau nge-rant apa... Hmm, saya cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih telah bersedia baca :)) Fic ini alurnya sengaja saya buat cepat, sekalian ingin mengetes gaya penulisan yang baru .w.) Jadi ... umm, saya sudah mengantisipasi kalau ada yang bingung dan masih belum ngeh dengan fic ini. Silahkan nanti komplain ke kotak review ya :)) Chapter 2 akan diupdate secepat mungkin**.**

Special thanks untuk **loliconkawaii**-nee yang sudah bersedia membantu saya menghadapi tembok pyua saya /GA

Oh, dan happy belated birthday buat Mika(-nii) dan Yuna-nee~


End file.
